<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me by grabmyboner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939607">maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner'>grabmyboner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ftwd - Nick/Troy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fear the Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, short and sweet babey, trick - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You kind of look like you can’t swim,” Troy says from where he’s crouched against a tree, sharpening a knife. He wiggles the blade in a beam of light and it reflects straight into Nick’s eyes.</p>
<p>-<br/>Anonymous asked:<br/>Prompt word: Trick :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Clark &amp; Troy Otto, Nick Clark/Troy Otto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ftwd - Nick/Troy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant100cats/gifts">iwant100cats</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a new ship! what! I know, i'm sorry. most of you are here for harringrove so sorry for the change up. this is for a pretty much dead ship, there aren't really any fics for them anymore which is depressing but my friend (cruelly) got me obsessed with them, so here i am, creating my own content. </p>
<p>if you're interested, watch s3 of ftwd to see these two boys and tell me what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You kind of look like you can’t swim,” Troy says from where he’s crouched against a tree, sharpening a knife. He wiggles the blade in a beam of light and it reflects straight into Nick’s eyes.</p>
<p>“And you kind of look like a jackass,” Nick replies as he squints and dances around to avoid the light.</p>
<p>“I hit a sore spot there, killer?” He teases.</p>
<p>Troy sheathes the knife and sticks a leg out to trip up Nick. Nick kicks at his leg causing Troy to topple over into the dirt in a fit of giggles, Nick chuckling along silently. He stares up at him from his new bed of dirt, watching as Nick rakes a hand through his hair and looks over the horizon with a ghost of a smile. The sun is high in the sky and you can feel the heat in your lungs with each breath you take.</p>
<p>Nick scrunches up his nose and huffs, “We should keep moving. Think there’s a shack hidden through those trees, see what we can salvage.”</p>
<p>Troy makes no attempt to get up so Nick toes at his tummy urging him along.</p>
<p>“My legs don’t work, I think you need to go on without me, Nicky.”</p>
<p>Nick attempts to hold back a smile. He bites at his bottom lip and relents, letting the corners of his lip tick up. He holds out a hand and wiggles his fingers, “C’mon–if we find anything cool I’ll even let you keep it.” He bargains.</p>
<p>Huffing and groaning in protest, Troy reaches up a hand and grabs at Nick’s, “Fine.”</p>
<p>Nick pulls him up with a tug and the boys stand face to face, barely an inch apart. Troy stares down at him with a smirk, still holding onto his hand.</p>
<p>It’s almost like a game of chicken, seeing who will break eye contact first.</p>
<p>It seems like an eternity till Troy finally yields and looks away, he glances over to where Nick was previously looking, sucking in a breath like he had been holding it the entire time.</p>
<p>He peeps back down at Nick and takes a step forward, tugging Nick along.</p>
<p>“Stop slowing us down, Nicky–places to be, people to see. Haven’t got time to stop.” Troy says.</p>
<p>Nick smiles as he gets tugged along, heat rising to his cheeks. “Jackass.”</p>
<p>And if they don’t let go of each other’s hand till the hidden shack comes into view, well that’s no one’s business but their own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>